A Final Reunion
by Land of Fluff and Frogs
Summary: Where Dave is forced to kill Jade to save her. ((Written by Feferi admin))


"Hello Dave." Jade smiled wickedly as she approached Dave. Inside, she tried to fight HIC's control, knowing if she didn't gain power over her mindcontrol soon, she would be forced to watch herself kill her one true love, Dave.

"J-Jade?" Dave choked out, backing up a little, he knew it wasn't her in control right now. He wanted to help her so bad, but there was no way he would let HIC kill them all. He needed to win the game for Jade. "A-are you still in there Jade?" He asked softly, searching her eyes for any clue that his Jade, normal sweet Jade, was in there.

"I am Jade." She barked back, "Now Dave, you aren't really needed in this game anymore. I think it's time for you to die." She laughed darkly, stepping closer to him. Dave backed up another step, not ready to fight Jade yet. He couldn't do it. He loved her to much, but he knew he had too. He knew the real Jade was in there and would want him to do this, no matter what.

She stepped even closer, showing him her razor sharp teeth. "Not going to fight back Dave?" She mocked him.

"I'm so sorry Jade." He whispered as he pulled his sword out, stepping closer to her.

Her eyes flashed back to normal for a second, "Dave!" She called out, sounding terrified."Do it!" She whispered, before he eyes flashed back to their chilling grimbark hue. "You want to fight now.." She teased, lunging forward ready to rip out his throat. He dodged the attack easily, but he didn't lunge back, he just couldn't hurt her. "I can't do it Jade!" He yelled, backing up again. He kept avoiding her lunges for him, but he never once made an offensive move.

"Please Dave." Jade begged, her eyes flashing again, "I don't want her in my head anymore. It's the only way."

"I'm so sorry Jade." He whispered, finally lunging towards her as she struggled to keep herself still. He hit her chest but missed her heart, taking out her lung instead. Jade gasped as she felt the burning pain of his blade going through her lung. "I'm so sorry." Dave kept repeating as he gently pulled his blade out of her chest and laid her on the ground. "It's fine." She choked out, starting to cough up blood. "You...you had too. It was the only way." She smiled weakly at him, "I'm just glad it was you. I feel safer with you." She whispered, coughing up a good amount of blood.

"I'm so sorry Jade." Was all Dave could choke out, he was horrified, he really did just kill Jade. "How can you feel safer with me when I'm the one who killed you?"

She smiled up at him weakly, "I always felt safer with you, even in death. I trust you to do this for me. You saved everyone, even me."

"How did I save you? I killed you?" Dave was already starting to cry but he hid it behind his shades.

"You got her out of my head, I don't hear her telling me to kill you anymore." She smiled, before she starting coughing up even more blood. It was easy for Dave to tell she was struggling to breath, but she was trying to hid it for Dave's sake. Dave took her hand trying to comfort her.

"I love you Jade." He whispered to her taking his shades off and wiping his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered, gasping for air as her lungs filled with blood, she could barely breath now. "Just stay with me." She begged, knowing she didn't have much time left. She gripped his hand tighter as she tried to breath, every breath felt like knives in her chest.

"I will." He promised, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back trying to hold on and stay with him as long as she could. It was getting harder and harder by the minute. Even though she was coughing up blood violently, she tried to hold on.

"Just let go." Dave whispered to her, "I will be here, I won't ever forget you. Just let go, stop suffering." He kissed her one last time, stroking her hair as her breathing slowed.

"I love you Dave." She whispered one last time. It wasn't long until she was gasping for her final breaths as she got closer to deaths door. She laid there gasping for a few minutes before she finally passed out slipping into a peaceful last sleep. She wasn't unconscious for long before death welcomed her home. Dave sat there with her for a few minutes mourning her death. Dave got up to leave, whispering one last goodbye to her. He slipped his shades back on, trying to walk away like a cool kid, but losing his composure as he breaks down realizing he was the one who killed Jade. He prematurely ended her sweet innocent life with his cruel unyielding sword. He would never forgive himself for this, never.


End file.
